


Alcohol

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Beer, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Gai invita a Kakashi a un bar. Las cosas resultan mal.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

La música era alta. Horrenda. Hacia muchas horas que no comprendía nada de lo que escuchaba y los sonidos se volvían solo otro tipo diferente de confusión.

Estaba sentado en un banco alto.

Había mucha gente ahí, demasiado cerca unos del otro hasta el punto que tomar oxígeno se volvía una prueba difícil. Todo olía demasiado a alcohol y a sudor.

Era de noche. Quizá de madrugada. Lo único que sabía es que era oscuro y las luces bailarinas de colores no ayudaban en nada. Estaban sumergidos en una prisión de oscuridad.

Había una lata de algo en su mano derecha. Su boca sabía horrible. Estaba extremadamente bebido.

Kakashi apenas recordaba su nombre. Todo le daba vueltas. El piso parecía temblar y las paredes revoloteaban a su alrededor como si hubiera un terrible temblor.

Por supuesto, no estaba solo. Aún reconocía a Gai a su izquierda. Parecía incluso más ebrio que él.

Estaba sonriendo tontamente, su voz cantaba una canción a todo pulmón. Por supuesto, era una letra diferente a la que estaba sonando de fondo.

Kakashi negó. Ese gesto fue suficiente para hacer que su mundo diera una vuelta completa y su mente lo reprendiera por haber cedido a su invitación.

Ya no importaba. Terminó de beber lo que había en su lata y recargó los brazos contra la barra.

Gai estaba cerca, inundando su espacio personal, y entre luces brillantes miró el brillo de sus dientes a unos centímetros de su rostro. Su aliento agrio a alcohol.

De pronto, deslizándose en su pierna, la mano de Gai apareció y lo acarició.

Kakashi tardó en entender lo que pasaba. El mundo a su alrededor parpadeaba y cada que cerraba y abría los ojos la mano de Gai estaba más cerca de su sexo, acariciaba más intensamente y se calentaba contra su cuerpo.

Kakashi no lo detuvo. La realidad estaba difusa y borrosa. Extraños momentos de inconsciencia sacudían su cerebro.

Gai se acercó más. Cuando Kakashi volvió a sentir su propio cuerpo las manos de Gai lo rodeaban por la cintura y lo pegaban contra su pecho.

Un pequeño impulso de claridad le dijo que lo alejara y lo detuviera.

Esa conciencia se desvaneció rápido. Sus propias manos colgaban ahora sobre los hombros de Gai y sus caderas se fregaban contra su pierna.

Gai lo tomó bruscamente por la muñeca y lo levantó.

Caminaron con dificultad por el lugar entre toda la gente que los ignoraba, camuflándose bajo las luces perezosas e hipnotizantes que bañaban a todos en dispersas ráfagas.

Llegaron al baño. Gai abrió la puerta con el antebrazo y los arrastró velozmente a un cubículo individual.

Olía mal. Los orines frescos en el suelo hicieron resbalar sus pies un momento, pero Gai lo sostuvo hábilmente contra su cuerpo y la pared.

Kakashi gimió suave cuando se encontró arrinconado. Tenía la sospecha de a donde llevaba eso. Saberse a solas con Gai en un espacio tan pequeño le dio una idea de la situación en la que estaba y por un momento se sintió nervioso y quiso escapar.

_Muy tarde_. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Las manos de Gai masajeaban ahora sus muslos y su trasero. Sus labios, húmedos, besaban con fervor y pasión su cuello.

Kakashi ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que Gai le habla quitado la máscara. ¿En dónde estaba? Bueno, tal vez no importaba.

El mundo parpadeó de nuevo y Kakashi tuvo otro momento de racionalidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Gai?

Ambos estaban demasiado ebrios, quizá era eso. Pero en ese caso, Gai, quién llevaba la situación, estaba abusando de su confusión y su borrachera para aprovecharse de él... ¿o no?

Sus ojos se abrieron. No, no lo estaba haciendo.

Kakashi estaba besando a Gai por su voluntad, sus propias manos jalando su cabello y acariciando su espalda, su pelvis agitándose, sus piernas moviéndose para darle espacio a Gai, quién se instaló en aquel íntimo ángulo, tan particular.

Kakashi volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de enfocarse en las sensaciones.

Las manos de Gai ahora estaban dentro de su ropa y sus dedos golpeaban y se abrían paso entre sus glúteos, acariciando descaradamente su entrada.

Se estremeció. Gimió. No sabía si había alguien afuera. Estaba demasiado alcoholizado para que algo como eso le importara en realidad.

Gai parecía inquieto, hambriento. Un hombre totalmente diferente al recatado e inocente chico bueno. Era una bestia y se lo estaba comiendo.

Sus manos robustas y rudas desataron los pantalones de Kakashi con violencia y los bajó con un movimiento de su pierna.

Kakashi estaba excitado y su erección se sacudió unos momentos ante la vista de los dos.

Luego, moviéndose como un toro, Gai levantó las piernas de Kakashi por sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo quedó aplastado entre la pared y su fuerte pecho, doblado en una posición incómoda, aprisionado, expuesto, indefenso, totalmente a su disposición, a merced de sus deseos y sus sentimientos.

Los nervios sacudieron a Kakashi y la sensación confusa de su borrachera se apaciguó. Estaba consciente ahora, al menos lo suficiente como para entender lo que iba a suceder. Pero no quiso moverse, no quiso apartarse. No quería que Gai se detuviera. Ansiaba llegar hasta el final.

Gai se movió entonces fuera de su vista. Sus manos hábiles se agitaron bajo su cuerpo suspendido y el sonido típico de la ropa retirándose sonó suavemente entre los dos.

Lo siguiente que Kakashi sintió fue una estocada profunda y desgarradora. Sentía que le estaba quemando las entrañas. Demasiado fuerte. Demasiado caliente.

Apretó los ojos y su mundo dio una vuelta completa una vez más. El dolor se aunó a su ebriedad y a su excitación. Se sintió perdido unos momentos antes de que la siguiente embestida lo hiciera regresar de forma espontánea y violenta.

Sus dientes se apretaron y sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda de Gai, aferrándose con miedo a caer, a quebrarse, a deslizarse fuera de sus manos y ceder a la debilidad que inundó su ser.

Todos sus temores se disiparon cuando tomaron ritmo, cuando el dolor se mezcló con el placer y la lujuria en un vaivén estremecedor.

Se sentía lleno, luego, increíblemente vacío.

Su cuerpo se movió solo y empujó torpemente contra Gai en un intento de que volviera a rellenarlo, solo para sentir la urgencia de que se retirara una vez más.

Gai reaccionó a sus movimientos y aceleró con necesidad. Parecía desesperado, totalmente atrapado entre la euforia irracional de la satisfacción y el placer.

Su aliento acariciaba la mejilla de Kakashi, el cubículo inundado de sus gruñidos guturales que marcaban el ritmo de sus movimientos violentos.

Kakashi acabó cuando Gai intensificó sus embestidas. Su cuerpo convulsionó entre los brazos más fuertes y luego se dejó caer sin resistencia contra Gai, entregándose a su fuerza, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, que lo usara hasta que se sintiera satisfecho.

Gai acabó un momento después, llenándolo de su esencia hasta el fondo de su ser.

Gai apenas tuvo la fuerza y la decencia de bajar a Kakashi con delicadeza sobre las baldosas resbaladizas. Su cuerpo temblaba terriblemente y su rostro parecía confuso y nublado por el efecto de su ebriedad.

Kakashi temió un momento ante lo que seguía y se paró nervioso, pero Gai apenas lo miró un segundo antes de empujarlo a un lado y lanzarse sobre el excusado.

Vomitó.

Lo hizo tan desagradable y ruidosamente que Kakashi levantó sus pantalones y se deslizó fuera del diminuto cubículo en donde habían estado los dos.

Afuera no había nadie, para su suerte, y se movió libremente hasta pararse frente al espejo, donde se miró antes de girarse a Gai, quien seguía inclinado y vomitando dolorosamente sin detenerse.

Kakashi agradeció el hecho de que Gai se hubiera resistido hasta terminar. No quería pensar en la idea de que hubiera arruinado el momento a la mitad y su vómito los hubiera bañado a los dos.

Espabiló, agitando la cabeza. El sonido acuoso del vómito sonando contra la taza de cerámica lo inundó todo unos momentos.

Luego escuchó a Gai gemir contra el excusado, maldiciendo, luchando contra la torpeza de su cuerpo para ponerse finalmente de pie.

Los nervios volvieron a Kakashi en ese momento. Sin duda Gai diría algo sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Kakashi no sabía si estaba listo para una declaración de amor. Aunque, después de todo, no estaba seguro si aquello había sido un acto de amor o simplemente algo derivado de la insensatez de la piel.

Aun así, no podía negar que le había gustado. Le había gustado _demasiado_.

Gai se tambaleó y se detuvo en la puerta del cubículo, mirando a Kakashi con extrañeza y confusión.

— ¿Por qué estamos en el baño?

La cuestión golpeó a Kakashi duramente.

No lo recordaba. No había estado consciente. Lo había hecho todo en la reacción automática de su mente.

El alcohol había conducido a Gai y su razón parecía volver hasta ese momento a su cabeza, luego de haber calmado su ebriedad al vomitar.

Una sensación dolorosa recorrió el cuerpo de Kakashi y le hizo clavar los dedos contra la pared detrás de él.

_Decepción_.

— Vomitaste — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ugh — Gai camino hacia él, deteniéndose frente al lavamanos y mirando fijamente su rostro en el reflejo pañoso del espejo —. Me duele — murmuró para sí mismo, pero Kakashi observó su mano acariciar su miembro a través de la tela de su ropa con aflicción.

La escena le recordó a Kakashi su propio dolor.

Mañana seguramente despertaría con una agonía más fuerte que una simple resaca, advirtió.

— Gai, es hora de irnos — se movió lentamente a la salida.

Gai, tras su espalda, se quejó un poco más antes de aclararse la garganta y moverse en automático hacia él.

— No vuelvo a tomar nunca más — juró Gai, sintiendo su cuerpo terriblemente débil y adolorido.

— Bien — Kakashi miró un momento sobre su hombro antes de alcanzar la puerta y abrirla con brusquedad — Y si lo haces, no te atrevas a invitarme otra vez.

Sus palabras molestas dejaron atónito y extrañado a Gai, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kakashi salió del baño apresurado y azotó la puerta detrás de él.

Gai no entendió lo que había pasado, pero tuvo la certeza de que Kakashi no iba a volver.

Lo había abandonado.

Se había marchado.


End file.
